Rentenir dan si Miskin
by Erry-kun
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! / Meskipun miskin, Furihata Kouki selalu merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya yang terasa begitu lengkap. Sayangnya, sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bercanda sedikit dengannya. / "Aku akan menikahinya." / Akashi/Shota!Furihata / AkaFuri
1. Chapter 1

**Furihata Kouki, 12 tahun, pelajar SD. Status: belum mau pacaran.**

Jika dibandingkan dengan anak sebayanya, hidupnya bisa dibilang jauh dari kata cukup. Ayahnya hanya bekerja sebagai tukang gali kubur sehingga penghasilan dari itu tidaklah seberapa. Uang yang keluarga mereka dapatkan hanya cukup untuk membuat mereka tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil di pinggir kota, makan terkadang hanya dengan nasi putih saja, dan sekolah di SD Seirin; sekolah paling murah yang pernah ada.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sekolah itu memang kurang laku. Alasannya sederhana, setiap musim hujan melanda, banjir tak pernah absen mengunjungi sekolah itu. Makanya, tak jarang Kouki berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi hanya untuk berlumpur-lumpur ria di sekolah. Anak-anak sih senang-senang saja, guru-guru yang stress karena khawatir kompetensi dasar pelajaran selama setahun jadi tidak selesai karena banyak kendala.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa Kouki merasa bosan hidup atau semacamnya karena hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Tapi, tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Justru ia merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap. Ia punya dua orang tua, lengkap dan sehat. Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko yang hampir setiap hari memainkan lakon suami-suami takut istri di hadapannya, serta teman-teman sepermainannya yang setia dan selalu ada di sisinya.

Tapi, sepertinya takdir sedang ingin bercanda sedikit dengan si pecinta anjing chihuahua kita yang penakut itu.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rentenir dan si Miskin (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/boys love.**

* * *

**Rentenir dan si Miskin**

**.: Chapter 1 :.**

* * *

Waktu itu, pagi yang agak mendung, di tengah musim hujan. SD Seirin bubaran cepat karena waktu hanya dihabiskan dengan bersih-bersih saja. Dengan semangat, lima kaki kecil dipacu riang menuju lapangan basket depan blok kontrakan Mpok Satsuki.

Kagami Taiga yang duluan sampai di lapangan sementara empat teman lainnya tertinggal agak jauh di belakang. Taiga sedikit lebih elit hidupnya dari Kouki. Meskipun sama-sama tinggal di blok kontrakan Mpok Satsuki, setidaknya seminggu sekali dia bisa makan dengan ayam KFC. Ditambah lagi, si alis terbelah ini sangat jago main basket. Masa depannya cukup terjamin dengan itu. Hidup Taiga bisa sangat sempurna jika saja tidak ada makluk bernama Aomine Daiki. Om-om yang lumayan ganteng meskipun dekil tapi suka sekali menggoda Taiga ini.

Fukuda Hiroshi, Kawahara Koichi, dan—tentu saja—Kouki menyusul kemudian. Tak lama, yang paling terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya menyusul dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Malang sekali dia.

"Yang paling terakhir dihukum!" teriak Taiga, riang. Tetsuya sebenarnya ketakutan setengah mati, tapi wajahnya datar saja semacam dada Mama Riko.

"Kerjalan PR kita semua!" usul Hiroshi.

"Bersihkan tempat tidurku," kali ini suara Kouki, hukumannya sangat _angel_ sekali, berhubung dia kasihan pakai _banget_ sama Tetsuya.

"Main _four-on-one_ lawan kita!" kali ini kata Koichi. Hukuman yang sangat kejam. Bisa dipastikan Tetsuya kalah tanpa memasukan satu bola pun ke dalam ring.

Taiga diam, di saat tiga teman yang lain ribut mengusulkan hukuman untuk Tetsuya. Dia sedang berpikir. Iya, dia bisa berpikir meskipun bukan untuk hal-hal yang rumit, kok.

"Jangan begitu, ah!" seru Taiga, tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu hukuman yang tidak _mainstream_!" usul Taiga. Semuanya menaruh perhatian padanya, termasuk Tetsuya yang sudah dag-dig-dug duluan.

"Kuroko," Taiga tidak menunggu siapapun membalas, ia menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan biasa saja. Tapi Tetsuya jadi merasa terpojok sendiri.

"Kamu ..."

Tetsuya balas menatapnya ketika Taiga menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kamu—"

_Ya Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu dari hukuman yang berat_. Tetsuya berdoa di dalam hati.

"—curi pakaian dalam Mpok Satsuki dari jemuran!"

Ujar Taiga, telak. Langsung menusuk ke dalam ulu hati Tetsuya yang malang.

_Oh my god_! Tetsuya ingin sekali menangis, tapi sayangnya menangis tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupnya.

Sebenarnya hukumannya tidak berat-berat amat bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi tidak bagi Tetsuya. Berhubung Mpok Satsuki semacam kelihatan punya ketertarikan tersendiri padanya. Bahkan ada gosip yang beredar di kampung mereka bahwa Mpok Satsuki cerai dari mantan suaminya karena keberadaan Tetsuya. Mengerikan sekali.

Mungkin jika Taiga yang mencuri pakaian dalamnya, Satsuki akan berlari mengejar-ngejar anak itu dengan sebelah tangan memegang sapu dengan teriak-teriak khas emak-emaknya. Tapi lain kejadiannya jika Tetsuya yang melakukannya. Bisa dipastikan besok-besok Tetsuya sudah berakhir di pelaminan dengan sang janda juragan kontrakan.

Hal yang ditakutkan Tetsuya terjadi. Tiga teman lainnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Cepat lakukan, Kuroko ..." desis Taiga tidak sabaran.

Tetsuya ingin lari ke rumah dan mengadu pada Mamanya. Tapi Taiga pernah bilang padanya bahwa seorang laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah lari dari kenyataan. Dan Tetsuya sudah cukup yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki sejati nan jantan.

Lalu dengan wajah sok yakin sementara kedua kaki gemetar, Tetsuya berlari ke dekat jemuran Mpok Satsuki yang melambai-lambai terbawa angin di dekat lapangan basket itu. Empat temannya tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan melakukan hukuman itu. Mereka tertegun.

Tetsuya berhenti di hadapan _bra_ Mpok Satsuki yang digantung di sana. Ukurannya sangat _wow_, tangan Tetsuya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran benda tersebut. Dengan perlahan-lahan Tetsuya berjinjit untuk menggapainya. Sementara dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit mengumandangkan mantra yang diajarkan Midorima Shintarou, dukun sakti dari desa seberang.

Tetsuya berjinjit sekuat tenaga demi menggapai _bra_ tersebut.

Tapi ketika tangan kecil itu hampir menyentuhnya, gerakan Tetsuya terinterupsi teriakan heboh teman-temannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa empat temannya itu sedang menertawakan nasibnya. Tapi pikiran itu kandas ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna merah mengilap melaju dan terparkir manis di lapangan basket kecil mereka. Tetsuya terkejut bukan main. Mobil seperti itu hanya pernah dilihatnya di TV Pak RT—karena sekampung yang punya TV hanyalah Pak RT Ryouta seorang, mantan _cover boy_ majalah semasa SMA.

Sekian menit terbengong, pintu mobil _sport_ itu terbuka. Keluarkan pemiliknya yang _kece aduhai_. Rambutnya yang merah menyala itu bergoyang-goyang indah ditiup angin. Kedua matanya tidak terlihat karena ditutupi kaca mata hitam super keren. Kemeja yang dikenakannya sudah pasti merk ternama.

Di saat empat temannya yang lain terpesona akan gaya keren dan kekayaan orang tersebut, Kouki adalah satu-satunya yang terdiam kaku ketakutan. Entah kenapa orang itu punya hawa mengintimidasi yang kuat.

Dibukanya kaca mata itu dengan gaya yang superkeren. Maka terlihatlah kedua matanya yang berlainan warna. Tepat ketika tatapan itu mengarah pada empat anak yang terpaku di sisi lapangan basket, semuanya berdiam diri ketakutan—bahkan termasuk Taiga yang mendadak lupa caranya menahan pipis. Ada sesuatu di dalam mata itu yang membuat mereka tidak berani membantah pada pemiliknya, entah kenapa.

**Akashi Seijuurou, 20 tahun, pengusaha kaya. Terkadang dia jadi rentenir kejam kalau lagi **_**mood**_**. Statusnya jomblo bahagia.**

Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan keberadaan anak-anak dekil yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menggelikan itu. Ia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah blok kontrakan Mpok Satsuki di dekat sana. Sontak semuanya merasa ingin pipis di celana. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah pacar baru Mpok Satsuki? Kalau iya, Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang akan mendeklarasikan kebahagiaannya.

Sayangnya, tempat tinggal Mpok Satsuki di dekat sana justru dilewatkannya. Ia berjalan naik tangga ke atas. Ada tempat tinggal Kouki di sana, kontrakan nomor dua belas. Dalam hati Kouki mengucapkan mantra semoga saja orang itu tidak menuju ke kontrakannya. Karena sepertinya dia orang yang sebaiknya dihindari.

Kouki hampir pingsan di tempat. Orang itu berhenti di depan tempat tinggalnya, bahkan ia sekarang sudah mengetuk pintu! _Oh my god_, bagaimana ini?

Ketakutan itu kandas ketika Kouki ingat bahwa di rumah hanya ada Mama Riko sendirian. Oh tidak! Bagaimana kalau orang itu berbuat hal buruk pada Mama Riko? Dengan mengambil langkah seribu, Kouki berlari menyusul orang itu. Semua temannya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kouki.

Pintu kontrakan keburu terbuka ketika Kouki sampai di lantai atas. Di lihatnya Mama Riko menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan waspada.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku akan membayar bunganya di akhir bulan ini," Mama Riko berujar bahkan tanpa menunggu Seijuurou mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Oh, dia rentenir, saudara-saudara.

Seijuurou tersenyum mengerikan. Kouki hampir saja terjatuh karena kakinya mendadak lemas melihatnya. Ia membalas, "Kau selalu mengulur-ngulur waktu," katanya. "Memangnya sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau kumpulkan, huh?"

Mama Riko terlihat tidak bisa berkata-kata. Keringat dingin meluncur melalui pelipisnya. Kouki ingin membantu mamanya, tapi apa daya ia tidak kuasa melakukan apapun.

Sekian menit tanpa jawaban, Seijuurou bergumam kembali. "Akhir bulan ini. Jika tidak—" ia mengeluarkan gunting berwarna merah darah dari salam saku celananya, mengacungkannya ke hadapan Mama Riko. "—kau tahu akibatnya."

Orang menakutkan itu akhirnya beranjak pergi. Di tatapnya Kouki yang mengenakan seragam SD dan berlumuran lumpur banjir itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tapi tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia akhirnya berlalu dari tempat itu.

Kouki pikir hidupnya tidak akan semenyenangkan dulu lagi.

**.: ~ :.**

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, hari demi hari. Lalu sampailah pada penghujung bulan. Kouki duduk merenung di atas lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Sedikit informasi, Kouki baru saja mandi. Jadi penampilannya tidak dekil seperti yang diceritakan sebelum ini.

Mama Riko sepertinya sedang memasak, tercium dari bau nista yang menguar dari dalam dapur. Sementara Papa Junpei menyudut saja di ruangan yang sama dengan Kouki. Aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Papa baru saja bercerita bahwa belakangan yang meninggal di kampung ini sedikit, makanya penawaran pekerjaan gali kuburnya menipis. Rasanya tidak mungkin Papa Junpei berdoa supaya banyak yang meninggal, karena itu nyumpahin namanya. Yah ... balada seorang penggali kubur.

Kouki ingin membantu. Belakangan dia sudah ke pabrik-pabrik untuk mencari pekerjaan demi membantu keluarganya, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak ada yang mau menerima anak di bawah umur.

Ketika sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, pintu kontrakan mereka mendadak diketuk dari luar. Sontak Papa Junpei berdiri dari posisinya sementara Mama Riko berlari keluar dapur. Kouki duduk ketakutan saja dari posisinya sejak tadi. Ia akan bertemu Akashi Seijuurou untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia bahkan tidak berani membuka mata ketika bunyi pintu tempat tinggal mereka terbuka.

"Bagaimana?"

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulu Seijuurou begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan pasangan suami istri yang berhutang padanya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu itu. Papa Junpei tidak menjawab. Tapi ia merogoh saku celananya.

"Separuh," balasnya dengan suara kecil.

"Separuh?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada suara menjatuhkan. Ia mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya. Gunting yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Kau tahu, Junpei, di saat aku mengatakan sesuatu—"

Kouki tidak kuat untuk terus menutup matanya ketika itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu bahkan memanggil Papanya dengan nama kecil.

"—maka kata-kataku adalah ..."

"Absolut," balas Papa Junpei. Ia tahu ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan orang menakutkan itu segera, tapi apa daya kemampuan keluarga mereka dalam mengumpulkan uang sangatlah terbatas.

"Benar," balas Seijuurou. "Bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah aku repot-repot berpikir untuk mencari solusi dari kalian? Mengusir kalian dari rumah? Hah, kalian bahkan tidak memiliki rumah. Tempat ini disewakan," ujarnya, sakratis.

"Aku akan bekerja di rumahmu sebagai gantinya!" ujar Mama Riko karena ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. "Aku akan membereskan rumah, mencuci, memasak—"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" sanggah Papa Junpei. Terdengar romantis karena seperinya ia mengkhawatirkan sang istri. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mau Seijuurou keracunan masakan Mama Riko dan menambah bunga hutang mereka karena kejadian tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada cara lain!"

"Tenanglah dan biarkan aku memikirkannya!"

Ketika debat suami istri itu terjadi, Seijuurou merasa dilecehkan karena menjadi pihak yang terabaikan. Tapi ketika kedua matanya memandang masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal itu, ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang ternyata lebih diabaikan dari pada dirinya.

Seorang anak. Pasti anak mereka berdua, karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Sebelum ini anak itu kelihatan dekil pakai _banget_. Seragam sekolah dasarnya berantakan dan wajahnya kotor dengan lumpur.

Sekarang dia bersih, rambutnya kecoklatan dan kelihatan halus sekali. Pipinya kelihatan kenyal sehingga Seijuurou _ngebet_ ingin mencubitnya dengan menggunakan gunting. Ia meringkuk gemetaran di ujung ruangan. Bisa ditebak bahwa anak itu takut sekali padanya.

Sejujurnya rentenir kece kita ini agak _psycopath_. Membayangkan anak itu gemetar ketakutan dan memohon ampun dengan memanggil-manggil namanya saja sudah membuat air liurnya menetes—ini hanya kiasan, karena kalau benar-benar terjadi hancurlah _image_-nya seketika.

Seijuurou itu selalu benar. Karena itu, bahkan dalam sekali pandang saja, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia menginginkan anak itu.

"Dengar," ia berujar pelan, menginterupsi pertengkaran suami-istri di hadapannya. Seijuurou menutup matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap mereka seraya berkata, "Aku bisa saja menganggap semua hutang kalian telah lunas."

Papa Junpei, Mama Riko, dan Kouki terkejut bukan main. Apakah titisan iblis di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba kerasukan malaikat? Atau Seijuurou baru saja dikutuk dukun Midorima Shintarou? Apapun itu, mereka berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang maha adil.

"Tapi dengan syarat," Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kouki di ujung ruangan. Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko sudah merasakan firasat buruk ketika Seijuurou menatap anak mereka dengan tatapan singa pada mangsanya. "Berikan anak kalian padaku," katanya.

Papa Junpei pingsan, untunglah ada Mama Riko yang kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kouki tidak bisa bernapas. Ia ingin mati saja kalau begini adanya.

"Kau bercanda? Jangan ambil anak kami!" bela Mama Riko.

"Kenapa tidak? Kata-kataku absolut, kau tahu sendiri," Seijuurou memain-mainkan gunting di sebelah tangannya.

"Kau pasti akan menjualnya 'kan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan masa depannya hancur karena itu! Anak kami adalah calon pebasket kelas dunia masa depan!" ujar Mama Riko dengan teramat percaya diri.

"Menjual? Oh, tidak," Seijuurou berjalan masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangan itu. Melewati Mama Riko dan Papa Junpei tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada mereka. Kouki semakin sulit bernapas ketika sosok berambut merah darah itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya sungguh menakutkan.

Seijuurou membungkuk. Meraih dagu Kouki dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam gunting. Di arahkan wajahnya dengan kasar sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Kouki bersumpah lebih baik ia mati sekarang dari pada terus dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikahinya."

Kini Mama Riko pingsan juga, menyusul Papa Junpei.

Sementara Kouki berpikir bahwa kalimat—absolut—yang baru saja dikeluarkan Seijuurou adalah tanda bahwa ia telah memasuki gerbang neraka.

**.: ~ :.**

**TBC**

**.: ~ :.**

* * *

Aloha! Nama saya Erry :3 Sudah setahun lamanya saya hiatus dari menulis fanfic. Dan sekarang secara mengejutkan saya jatuh cinta pada AkaFuri, hhahaha. :D

Maafkan atas kenistaan dan kekunoan ide fanfic ini hhuhuhu. Oke, ini bukan lagi jamannya Siti Nurbaya dan Datuk Maringgih, ya. Ini Siti Furihata dan Akashi Maringgih. (telan odol)

Ide fanfic ini merasuki otak saya ketika Mamake sedang menonton FTV pembuka pintu taubat di salah satu stasiun televisi. Dan bagaimana saya bisa langsung ingat AkaFuri ketika melihat cuplikan adegan di televisi tersebut? Yah, kekuatan cinta, kali. X"D (apa ini)

Rencananya fanfic ini akan dibuat twoshot, saya akan membuatnya sesegera mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong fanfic ini sedikit meragukan karena saya khawatir dengan gaya penulisan saya setelah lama hiatus, tapi saya senang membuatnya. :)

Oke, maafkan curhat tidak bermutu saya, hehe. :D

Kritik dan sarannya dimohon sekali, boleh dan jangan sungkan dimasukan ke kotak review! :3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou sudah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu, tapi suasana mencekam yang ditimbulkannya belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Untungnya Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko sudah sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

Keadaan anak mereka sangat mengenaskan. Kouki duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut dan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Melihatnya, sungguh Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko tidak bisa berdiam diri saja.

Papa Junpei berjalan mendekat. "Kouki, jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan membiarkan orang menakutkan itu mengambilmu dari kami," katanya, sembari mengelus kepala sang anak dengan penuh sayang.

Mendengarnya, Kouki mendongkakkan kepala, menatap kedua mata Papa Junpei. "Benarkah?" ada setetes air mata yang kelihatan turun melalui pipinya.

"I-Iya!" ujar Mama Riko menimpali. "Dia hanya bermodalkan gunting murahan saja! Mama akan membawa pisau daging—kalau perlu—untuk menghadapinya!"

Kouki semakin menegakkan tubuhnya, ditatap kedua orang tuanya dalam-dalam.

Lalu secercah cahaya tampak keluar dari wajah Kouki dengan begitu menyilaukan, ia tersenyum senang. Dipeluknya kedua orang tuanya dengan benar-benar erat. "Sungguh kah? Kouki benar-benar merasa lega!" ujarnya, riang.

Papa Junpei tertawa.

Mama Riko tersenyum bahagia.

Kouki mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lalu ketika detik-detik mengahurkan itu berjalan, sebuah suara menginterupsi semuanya—

"Tapi kalau Kouki mau menikah dengannya, itu lebih baik."

—Eh?

Kouki melepaskan pelukannya dengan tatapan was-was, Mama Riko tampak mempersiapkan tinju andalannya yang tidak berkurang sama sekali kemanjurannya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA.

"HUEEEEEEEEH ...!"

Kouki menangis kencang.

"_BAKA_! _BAKA_! _BAKA_! Apa kau sudah tidak sayang pada anak sendiri?!"

Mama Riko marah-marah.

"Huwah! Aku bercanda—sungguh!"

Papa Junpei babak belur.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rentenir dan si Miskin (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/boys love.**

* * *

**Rentenir dan si Miskin**

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

* * *

Koichi dan Hiroshi menatap Kouki dengan tatapan prihatin. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu teman mereka—sehidup semati—yang biasanya selalu bersemangat itu murung terus. Padahal di sekolah biasanya Kouki paling semangat jika pergi ke kantin ketika jam istirahat. Tapi belakangan dia bahkan tidak mau makan.

"Furihata, mau berbagi cerita dengan kami?" tawar Hiroshi. Ia duduk di bangku di sebelah Kouki yang pemiliknya sedang pergi entah ke mana.

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat senyuman kedua sahabatnya selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi kali ini lain, masalah yang dihadapinya bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada dapat nilai ulangan nol dan dihukum tidak dapat uang jajan selama seminggu—yang terjadi padanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Koichi mengusap lembut pundak Kouki. "Ayo semangat! Aku traktir coklat bagaimana?"

"Hei! Kau tidak pernah membelikan aku coklat!" tiba-tiba Hiroshi _jealous_, saudara-saudara.

"Kali ini lain, Furihata murung, dan kita harus menghiburnya!" ujar Koichi tidak terima.

Hiroshi mengembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikutan murung saja!" katanya.

"Hee?! Mana bisa begitu!"

Kemudian mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Kouki menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang menggelikan itu.

Koichi dan Hiroshi hendak marah karena bukannya membantu, Kouki malah menertawakan mereka. Tapi mereka urungkan niatnya karena akhirnya Kouki tersenyum setelah dua hari lamanya ia cemberut terus.

"Baiklah, kurasa saatnya kau menceritakan sesuatu pada kami," gumam Hiroshi di sela-sela tawa Kouki.

Mendengar itu, Kouki terdiam sejenak. Ia ragu apakah ia harus berbagi cerita ini pada kedua temannya atau tidak, tapi mungkin bercerita akan membuat bebannya berkurang dan ia akan merasa lebih baik.

"Ja-jadi begini ..." Kouki bercerita dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. "Apa kalian mengingat orang kaya yang memarkir mobil mewahnya di lapangan basket kita tempo lalu?"

Koichi dan Hiroshi sontak mengangguk.

"Papa dan Mama punya hutang besar padanya," lanjut Kouki. "Kami tidak sanggup membayar. Maka, sebagai gantinya—"

Koichi dan Hiroshi mendekat ketika Kouki menggantung kalimatnya dengan suaranya yang semakin pelan. Kouki sendiri ragu untuk menceritakan bagian ini. Sayangnya tidak mungkin ia berhenti sebelum ceritanya selesai. Karena pada bagian itulah klimaks dari ceritanya.

"Orang i-itu me-memintaku menjadi istrinya," Kouki menutup wajahnya ketika itu. Karena ia benar-benar malu, juga sedih. Di saat teman-temannya sudah akan mempersiapkan masuk SMP, dia malah akan dinikahkan. Terlebih, menjadi seorang _istri_ pula.

Dua makluk di depannya melongo tidak percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, pernah suatu hari mereka berpikir, bahwa jika di kelas mereka ada yang akan menikah muda, orang itu adalah Tetsuya yang sudah lama diincar Mpok Satsuki. Sedangkan Kouki? Berpikir untuk pacaran saja tidak pernah, karena ngomong-ngomong Kouki itu sangat polos.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau bersedih, Furihata?" tanya Hiroshi ketika sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Koichi mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaannya.

Kouki membuka kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menutup wajahnya itu. "Kalian ini! Tentu saja aku bersedih! Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Bagaimana dengan masa depanku kalau seperti ini? Aku 'kan sudah bertekad akan menjadi _point guard_ nomor satu di Jepang," ia mengembungkan pipinya. "Ditambah lagi, orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu menakutkan sekali! Aku bahkan tidak kuat berlama-lama menatap matanya."

"Huh? Kau bodoh, kau itu beruntung, tahu!" desis Koichi.

"Hah?" Kouki terbengong, sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap hal baik dari semua hal yang menimpanya belakangan itu.

"Itu benar, Furihata," Hiroshi merangkul pundak Kouki. "Kau akan segera menjadi istri orang kaya! Itu artinya, peningkatan taraf hidup! Kau tidak perlu makan nasi dengan garam lagi, kau akan makan makanan luar negeri setiap hari. Pikirkanlah betapa menyenangkannya itu!" ujarnya semangat.

Koichi memajukan tubuhnya antusias. "Pikirkan juga, kau tidak perlu sekolah lagi. Orang tuamu tidak akan terbebani lagi! Ya ampun, betapa beruntungnya dirimu!" katanya.

Kouki tetap tidak merasa lebih baik mendengarnya. "Kalian tidak tahu semenakutkan apa dia itu!" desis Kouki tidak terima.

"Ayolah, semenakutkan apapun kurasa dia tidak akan membunuhmu," Koichi menambahkan, "Kalau dia memintamu menjadi istrinya, berarti dia menyukaimu."

Kalimat itu sebenarnya membuat Kouki malu setengah mati. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Aku heran bagaimana kakak tampan itu bisa tertarik padamu," Hiroshi menimpali. Ia membingkai wajah Kouki dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau 'kan terlihat biasa-biasa saja," katanya.

"Entahlah ..." Kouki bergumam kecil, wajahnya masih memerah menahan malu.

"Atau—" Hiroshi menggantung kalimatnya. Koichi menatapnya penuh semangat. "Kamu pasang susuk dari dukun Midorima, ya?" Hiroshi berujar asal, disambut kemudian ledak tawa Koichi.

"Heh?! Sembarangan!" Kouki memukul kepalanya dengan ujung pensil. "Percaya dukun itu musrik!" katanya, penuh penekanan. _Wow_, sangat tidak disangka-sangka Kouki imannya kuat juga.

Lalu kedua temannya tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Kouki yang marah-marah sementara—di saat yang bersamaan—kedua pipinya masih memerah malu. Koichi berujar disela ledak tawanya, "Sudahlah, apapun alasannya. Intinya, kau jangan bersedih terus, Furihata! Ayo semangat!"

Hiroshi mengangguk membenarkan. "Pikirkan saja semua sisi baiknya! Kau bisa hidup senang dan makan makanan bergizi setiap hari. Dan ingat—jangan lupakan kita, ya!" pesannya.

Kouki tersenyum riang, membuat kedua teman yang melihatnya tersentuh. Tepat ketika Kouki ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut.

"Benar katanya Kouki—dan sampai berapa lama kau mau membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menunggu?"

Tepat ketika sepotong kalimat itu memasuki rongga telinganya, Furihata Kouki sukses membatu di tempat.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Sejak kapan? Dan—tunggu—kenapa Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?

Kedua matanya mengarah ke pintu utama kelas dan menemukan sosok Seijuurou di sana. Berdiri bersandar pada sisi pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Seperti adegan dalam komik-komik _shoujo_. Dan seharusnya si tokoh perempuannya sedang terpesona melihat si laki-laki berdiri dengan _super-kece-aduhai_ di ambang pintu.

Sayangnya Kouki bukanlah seorang perempuan dan—yang lebih penting lagi—ia tidak terpesona sama sekali. Justru kedua bahunya gemetaran. Ia meruntuki rasa takut luar biasa yang merasuki dirinya setiap kali kedua matanya menatap iris berlainan warna itu.

Hiroshi dan Koichi tidak bersuara sama sekali. Mereka menilai bahwa saat ini adalah moment romantis mereka yang _tidak boleh diganggu_.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan, Kouki berujar pelan. "Ak-Akashi-_san_, ke-kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya. Suaranya sangat pelan. Tapi karena di kelas itu sangat kosong, Seijuurou dapat mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Menjemputmu," Seijuurou menjawab.

'_Eciiiieee ... so sweet!_' batin Hiroshi dan Koichi nista. Mereka jadi berpikir untuk segera memiliki kekasih dan mengikuti jejak Kouki. Padahal sesungguhnya masa depan mereka akan lebih terjamin jika mereka tidak repot-repot memikirkan masalah seperti itu. _Aduh_.

"A-ah! Tidak perlu repot-repot Akashi-_san_! Aku su-sungguh bisa pulang sendiri," Kouki membalas. "Lagi pula, jam pulang sekolah masih sekitar dua jam lagi, jadi—"

"Kouki," Seijuurou berujar, memotong perkataan Kouki. "Sopan sekali," katanya, menyindir. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk diusir olehmu?"

Kouki menelan ludahnya gugup. Oh tidak, dia salah bicara.

Seijuurou beranjak dari ambang pintu karena ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah memblokir jalan masuk satu-satunya menuju kelas itu. Ia melangkah pelan menuju bangku tempat Kouki duduk. "Kouki," ia berujar lagi. "Kata-kataku adalah ..."

Kouki pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya. Ketika Seijuurou berbicara dengan Papa Junpei. Karena itu, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjawab, "Absolut."

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menambah level ketampanannya setingkat ke atas. "Bagus Kouki," katanya. "Sekarang, ikut aku."

Kouki memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya, menjauhi Seijuurou. "Akashi-_san_, sungguh aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, itu artinya aku membolos," katanya, berusaha meyakinkan.

"Lalu?" Seijuurou mencondongkan tubuhnya seolah belum puas menyudutkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ti-tidak mau punya catatan buruk ..."

Akashi menghela napas. "Lalu kau menyuruhku menunggu?"

Kouki menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak! Tapi—emm ..." ia terdiam, bingung menjawab. Terlebih karena wajah itu terpampang begitu dekat dari wajahnya. Kouki tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semakin dekat, ia semakin gugup.

"Ak-Akashi-_san_, aku mohon ..."

"..."

"Akashi-_san_ ..."

"..."

"Ak-Akashi-_san_ ...!" Kouki semakin panik ketika wajah itu mendekat dengan begitu kentara. Kali ini tidak hanya gemetar ketakutan, wajahnya memerah perlahan-lahan.

Seijuurou terdiam. Kouki terlihat begitu menggoda untuk diculik. Karena itu ia tidak mau lagi beradu argumen apapun. Kouki sendiri tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya selama sekian menit. Sadar-sadar ternyata laki-laki itu sudah menggendongnya keluar kelas. Membawanya keluar dari sekolah.

Kouki tidak punya nyawa untuk sekedar meminta tolong.

Ia benar-benar diculik.

**.: ~ :.**

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit mobil _sport_ mewahnya melaju ke tengah kota. Sudah menjadi impian Furihata Kouki untuk mencoba menaiki mobil mewah sekali-sekali. Tapi, jika orang yang ada di sebelahnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, ia masih berpikir dua kali untuk merasa senang.

Seijuurou sebentar-sebentar menatapnya. Tapi keadaan Kouki tidak membaik sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan sejak tadi. Seijuurou memang suka melihatnya seperti itu, tapi lama-lama ia merasa risih juga.

"Kouki," panggilnya.

Kouki tersentak kaget dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Seijuurou hampir saja tertawa dibuatnya, sayangnya ia memiliki kemampuan kontrol emosi yang sangat tinggi. "Ada a-apa, Akashi-_san_?"

Seijuurou memberhentikan sejenak mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas merah menyala. Ia menatap Kouki sementara sebelah tangannya meraih dagu lawan bicaranya agar kedua tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Kouki semakin ketakutan ketika bertemu pandang dengannya.

Seijuurou mencoba melembutkan tatapan matanya.

Kouki tetap ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasakan sama sekali bahwa Seijuurou sedang mencoba melembutkan tatapan matanya.

"Jangan takut," Seijuurou berujar. "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu,"—_belum, sih_.

Kouki akhirnya sedikit rileks. Ia mengangguk pelan-pelan. Seijuurou memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. "Bagus," katanya. Ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas telah mengizinkannya melaju kembali.

Kouki baru saja akan bernapas lega, tepat ketika mobil itu menepi dan terdengar suara Seijuurou kemudian, "Sampai," katanya.

Menatap keluar jendela mobil, wajahnya berubah memerah ketika menyadari ke mana Seijuurou membawanya saat ini.

Sebuah butik gaun pengantin.

Furihata Kouki ingin pulang sekarang ke pelukan Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Cepatlah keluar, Kouki," perintahnya.

Kouki malah diam membatu. Ia tidak mau, ia tidak mau akhir ceritanya berjalan seperti ini. Masih banyak yang belum ia lakukan dalam hidup ini. Salah satunya adalah, memelihara chihuahua di rumahnya. Ngomong-ngomong karena chihuahua itu impor dari luar negeri, makanya harganya tidak ada yang pas di dompet Kouki.

Tunggu—bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!

Seijuurou merasa dibuat menunggu karenanya. Ia berujar kemudian. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau menikah denganku," katanya dengan nada suara datar, bagaikan membaca isi hati lawan bicaranya.

Kouki ingin sekali berujar dan membenarkan perkataan itu.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tapi ingatlah, Kouki, kata-kataku adalah absolut. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka—" Seijuurou mengeluarkan gunting sakti kebanggaan keuarganya turun-temurun itu ke hadapan Kouki. "—kau harus menurutinya."

Jujur, Kouki lebih suka dikejar-kejar Mpok Satsuki yang cerewet atau dilempari dengan TV Pak RT Ryouta dari pada harus seperti ini.

Lalu Seijuurou menaruh kembali guntingnya, ia meraih sebelah tangan Kouki dan menggandengnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kouki menutup matanya erat-erat, entah kenapa ia menjadi takut-takut sendiri ketika gaun-gaun pernikahan cantik yang di pajang di etalase toko itu tertangkap pandangannya. Ia mau pulang saja. Tapi apadaya ia harus mengikuti keinginan sang rentenir kaya di hadapannya jika mau pulang selamat dan masih dapat bertemu Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko.

Ia tidak berani melihat. Hanya diikuti saja tuntunan Seijuurou pada sebelah tangannya.

Lalu Kouki sadar bahwa ia telah cukup lama berjalan. Jika memang toko tadi adalah tujuan Seijuurou, seharusnya mereka tidak mengambil langkah sejauh itu dari tempat ia memarkir mobil.

Ketika pikirannya itu masih sibuk menerka-nerka ke mana Seijuurou akan membawanya, Kouki tidak sadar bahwa akan ada bahaya yang mengancam kemudian, selangkah dari posisinya sekarang—

"HUWAA!"

—itu batu, ya. Dia tersandung.

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali, Seijuurou hanya menatap Kouki yang tersungkur di tanah dengan tatapan datar.

"Aduh," Kouki memekik kecil. Ia berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Ia tidak benar-benar terluka sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja sakit. Dan dengan bodohnya ia masih sedikit berharap Tuan Muda Akashi di hadapannya mau sedikit saja menolongnya.

Sekian menit hanya terdiam saja, Seijuurou berjongkok dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kouki. Kouki sendiri sibuk menahan rasa sakit dari sedikit lebam di kakinya sehingga tidak memperhatikan Seijuurou pada saat itu.

Tahu-tahu sesuatu yang terasa lembut menyapa kulit wajahnya. Kouki mendongkakkan kepalanya. Seijuurou yang melakukannya, mengusapkan sapu tangan pada wajah Kouki yang sedikit terkena debu kotornya jalanan.

"A-Akashi-_san_ ...?"

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku berjalan ditemani anak dekil."

—Oh. Benar juga, apa yang kau harapkan Furihata Kouki?

**.: ~ :.**

Hari sudah semakin siang. Kouki_ dag-dig-dug_ sendiri mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia membolos pelajaran. Gurunya akan membunuhnya. Oh, tapi jika ia bersikeras tetap di sekolah, Seijuurou lah yang akan membunuhnya.

Mereka sekarang sudah ada di restoran mewah yang hanya bisa dikunjungi Kouki jika menabung selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Kouki merasa sungkan dan rasanya tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya.

"Rileks saja," Seijuurou berujar seolah dapat membaca kegelisahan di mata Kouki.

Kouki mengangguk kecil. Sejujurnya ia mulai berpikir bahwa Seijuurou itu lebih perhatian dari pada yang ia duga selama ini. Ia sedikit merasa bersyukur tentang itu.

Lalu tidak sampai lima menit dalam keheningan, makanan yang telah dipesan Seijuurou sebelumnya pun datang. Daging _steak _yang nama makanannya saja sulit disebutkan bagi orang kampungan macam Kouki ini. Kouki dengan ragu menyentuh makanan itu. Tidak ada nasi dan sumpit. Ia bisa ketahuan _kudet_ jika terlihat tidak biasa menggunakan garpu dan pisau.

Seijuurou langsung membaca kegundahan hatinya.

Ia memotong makanan itu dengan cekatan dan menusuk makanan itu dengan garpunya. Di arahkannya ke mulut Kouki.

Kouki menatapnya ragu. "Ak-Akashi-_san_ ..."

"Makan," perintahnya.

Kouki membuka mulutnya. Menerima daging itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Sausnya sedikit menetes melalui sisi bibirnya. Selesai mengunyah, dijilatnya sedikit saus yang tersisa di sisi bibirnya itu.

Ya Tuhan, Seijuurou berharap ia tidak perlu menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_san_," Kouki berujar seraya tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Seijuurou—atau memang selama ini ia tidak pernah tersenyum di hadapan si 'kakak ganteng' satu ini.

Kouki merasa tersentuh karena ia tidak menyangka Seijuurou adalah orang yang sangat perhatian, dibalik tatapan menyeramkan itu. Sementara Seijuurou merasa tersentuh karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyuman tulus Kouki, yang di luar dugaannya begitu melelehkan hati.

_ECIEE. Sudah menemukan chemistry_!

Lalu ketika adegan tatap-menatap yang _sungguh-aduhai-so sweetnya_-_itu_ berlangsung, terdengar gonggongan anjing kecil tak jauh dari luar. Gonggongan yang sudah Kouki hafal betul merupakan gonggongan dari anjing—jenis chihuahua—kesukaannya.

Kouki melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela restoran. Tampaklah dukun Midorima Shintarou yang—entah bagaimana—punya anjing chihuahua dan sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tatapannya berubah berbinar-binar dengan begitu kentara.

Seijuurou ikut menatap keluar jendela. Penasaran dengan ada apa gerangan yang membuat Kouki begitu kelihatan tertarik seperti itu.

Tadinya Seijuurou sejenak tertipu sehingga mengira Kouki sedang mengagumi sosok Midorima Shintarou—yang ngomong-ngomong adalah teman lamanya di SMA yang secara mengejutkan gagal menjadi seorang dokter dan memilih jalur sesat menjadi dukun sakti aliran hitam—tapi kemudian ia menyadari kekonyolan dari pikirannya tersebut. Kouki-nya tidak mungkin menyukai dukun sesat seperti itu.

"Kouki, kau serius menyukai anjing kecil dan tampak lemah seperti itu?" desis Seijuurou, sakratis.

Kouki mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Memangnya ke-kenapa?" ia mengembungkan pipinya. "Ka-kalau aku melihatnya—" Kouki kembali menatap anjing kecil di luar jendela itu. "—aku rasa, aku ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Kouki terlalu asyik sendiri menatap keluar jendela sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Seijuurou tengah menatapnya secara terus menerus. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou meraih sebelah tangan Kouki sehingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Kau benar juga—"

Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya hanya itu stok wajah tersenyum yang Seijuurou punya.

"—Aku juga ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Karena Furihata Kouki mirip sekali dengan chihuahua itu.

Kouki tiba-tiba merasa kedua kakinya lemas sekali. Sementara wajahnya memanas seketika. Ia tersenyum dengan susah payah, sementara kedua pandangannya tidak sanggup menatap si surai merah di hadapannya.

Ketika itu, dalam hatinya, ia mengirimkan surat pada Papa Junpei dan Mama Riko bahwa hutang-hutang mereka pada orang ini, _akan segera lunas_.

**.: ~ :.**

**END**

**.: ~ :.**

* * *

Aloha minna-_sama_!

Ya ampuuun saya senaaaaang banget dapat respon baik untuk chapter satu kemarin X3 Sejujurnya ini benar-benar di luar dugaan saya! Sungguh saya benar-benar senang! xD

Oke, oke. Kenapa, ya.. saya nggak nyadar sudah bikin Akashi jadi pedopil di fanfic ini=_= (plakplak) saya menyadari kalau rentang umur mereka di sini adalah delapan tahun, sangat jauh. Dan lagi, Furihata masih SD di sini... tapi saya nggak nyadar Akashi berarti seorang pedopil=_= ada-ada aja yaa ... maafkan saya sudah menistakan Akashi menjadi seorang pedopil :"''D tapi sekali-sekali kakak ganteng ini memang harus dinistakan (plak)

Hehehee saya senyum-senyum sendiri lihat review dari minna-_sama_ XD saya senang sekalii!

_**Special Thanks!**_

**Anne Garbo****, ****jesper s****, ****ShilaFantasy****, ****96rui****, ****BlueBubbleBoom****, ****Hyeriyeri****, ****oshiruko****, ****Calico Neko****, ****anakYunJae****, ****nyan, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****Freir****, ****RisaSano****, ****Niji Shourei06****, ****SKETMachine, ****LawLadystein****, ****Fay-chi**

Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau anehhhh... dan karakter lainnya tidak banyak muncul sekarang, lebih menekankan pada AkaFuri nya X3 hheheee maaf kalau alurnya benar-benar kecepetan

Oke! Sekian dari Erry~ terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan saya ini :) kritik dan sarannya ditunggu! Paipai~ :D

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
